


Continuity(Chinese translation)

by lizardkit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, Romance, Spring Fling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardkit/pseuds/lizardkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>希望是最危险的情感。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuity(Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Continuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206855) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> Has been authorized by author in April 2013.
> 
> Many thanks to lavvyan for writing this!

厨房的桌子很整洁。Sherlock的化学仪器被收在了水槽下。需要的时候他会把仪器拿出来，之后会再把它洗干净放到一边。这几个星期冰箱里都没有出现过人体部位了。那些实验，他都在巴茨的陈尸房完成了。他扔了他的一部分书。而剩下的书，都整齐的排在了纤尘不染的架子上，被仔细的分类放好。他的案件记录放进了贴标签的盒子，沿着卧室的墙排成一列。另一间卧室，在楼上那间，就像任何军人所要求的那样整洁大方。

壁炉架上的骷髅头不见了。那些刀也是。所有盘子都洗干净了。

Sherlock觉得John会喜欢他做的这些改变，如果他还在这里，还能看见这些改变。

~~~  
“昨天有个订婚戒指被送出去了，”Mycroft坐在沙发上说。自从John搬出去以后他就没有坐在John的椅子上过了。Sherlock不确定这是否是一种善意的表现。

Sherlock什么也没有说。

Mycroft把玩着雨伞光滑的手柄。这件事本该让人高兴的，让他一时间无法直视Sherlock的目光。

但是并没有这样。

“我可以给你再找个室友，Sherlock，”Mycroft轻声说。

Sherlock依旧沉默。

他不习惯于回答那些显而易见的事情。

~~~  
没有了John噩梦中的惊叫，夜晚安静得可怕，细小的声音也无限扩大。（这句话纯粹凭理解，不确定是不是这个意思……）

Sherlock想知道，一个人是有多笨，才能在失去一件重要的东西之前完全没有注意到他正在失去？就好像一个人在心跳几乎停止才发觉他失血过多。

Sherlock沉思着，仰头望着天花板，手臂上贴了四张尼古丁贴片。实际上，他想，这两件事完全相同。  
~~~

第二天，他把剩下的贴片都收了起来。

John从来不赞成用它们，而Sherlock发现对一样事物沉迷上瘾已经足够。

~~~  
在Criterion见我。明天早上八点？John

在John诊所的轮班之前，Sherlock注意到。他的日程现在规律了很多。他很快就会得到一份稳定的工作，毫无疑问。

Sherlock在敲回复的时候手有点抖。烦人。

好。

SH

~~~  
John看上去……很好。精力充沛，健康。Sherlock习惯于总是看上去很疲惫的John。

他讨厌自己惯于看到总是疲惫的John。

“John，”他随意的说，仿佛他们几个小时之前才见过面，而不是几周前。

“Sherlock，”John笑着回答道。

是不是每一次看到John向他笑的时候，Sherlock的心跳都会雀跃一下？

“所以，有什么事？”他唐突的发问。太唐突了。John的笑容渐小。Sherlock心中一紧。

“我需要你的帮助，”John说，然后转过去给Sherlock点了杯咖啡。黑咖啡，两块糖。当John握住自己的杯子时手有点抖。为什么会颤抖？John高兴的时候从来不会手抖。难道他不高兴？

Sherlock不知道说什么好。他不指望在冷落了John几次来访之后两人还能客客气气的叙家常。他也没有想到John可能有麻烦这个念头会让他胃中一沉。

什么时候起他的身体不经思考就自发有了反应？John需要Sherlock的帮助。这应该值得高兴，而不是不适。

“你当然需要，”他最后说。也许他听起来就和他想表现的一样淡漠。

“吹吧你，”John说，但他又笑了。

Sherlock情不自禁也跟着笑起来。

~~~  
John的案子很小，也不重要。有人从诊所里偷了东西。监视摄像头什么也没有拍到。没人想把警察给卷进来。

“人们会说闲话的，”John叹气说。“我们不能承担这种情况。”

‘我们’Sherlock注意到。不是‘诊所’。

“Sarah是唯一那个被偷柜子钥匙的人，”他用陈述句说。否则John不回来找他。“你们两个没法只靠你一人的工资来付她公寓的房租。”

显而易见。无聊。

“和平时一样，又说对了，”John说。他嘴角令人熟悉的勾起弧度，是Sherlock的  
臆想吗？  
Sherlock还没来得及把推断整理成任何理论，电话就响起来了。Lestrade有个更有趣的案子等他去解答。

“你需要给我说说其他员工，”Sherlock说着站起来。‘到公寓来，’他想加上一句。‘冰箱里有牛奶。我可以泡茶。’

“没问题，”John说。“下次我们再到这儿见面。告诉我什么时候。”

Sherlock想离开。

他一点都不失望。

~~~  
他把外卖盒子放得满厨房满客厅都是。说过John来拜访，那又怎样？Sherlock不需要他。John必须认识到即使没有他，Sherlock也不会受到任何影响。  
~~~

他收拾了餐盒。如果John路过进来，他会看到Sherlock愿意也能够做出一些努力。  
~~~

John没有过来。  
~~~  
他们又见了两次面。一次是John来描述诊所员工和他们被雇用的时间。还有一次，是Sherlock告诉他实际上那个接待员是Sarah同父异母的姐姐，她因为父亲抛弃她妈妈去找了Sarah的妈妈而对她心怀怨愤。

“显而易见，”他补充说，因为实际上蛛丝马迹总是难以忽视。人们却总是那样视而不见。

“真是太了不起了，”John说，而Sherlock几乎不打算谦虚。John怎么想都不重要了。John已经搬出去了。

John怎么看他真的不再重要了。

“过奖，”Sherlock说，他不能再这么做了。他不能再假装他们仍是室友，朋友，同事。不能再假装John没有把他扔下离开。不能再假装他不想John回来。

不能假装这不让人受伤。

“抱歉，”他说，重新保持好仅剩的一点礼貌从容，“我需要……”

他没有说完因为他不知道他需要什么；唯一需要的不在这里。

“Sherlock！”John在后面叫他，但Sherlock无视了他。

他总是擅长于这样做。

~~~

他的公寓又变得一团糟。

John不会回来了，所以无论有多少书堆在地上，书脊散开都无所谓了。Sherlock不打算为和他共享公寓时——共享人生时——种种的琐事道歉，所以有多少试管和烧杯摔碎成瓣也无所谓了。他们不会再是朋友了，所以也无所谓John的床垫……楼上卧室的那个床垫在Sherlock剪烂它时会蹦弹颤动，四分五裂。

真的无所谓。每件事都无所谓了。Sherlock不会让它有所谓的。

当他再次全部收拾干净的时候，他从未如此绝望。希望，潘多拉的盒子里仅存的事物。最残忍的罪恶。

为了不抱希冀，一个人可以痛彻心扉的哭泣。

~~~  
“根据监控显示，订婚戒指被退回去了，”Mycroft说。

“他去和他姐姐住了，”Mycroft说。

“看在上帝的份上，Sherlock，起码给他在沙发上留个位置，”Mycroft说，有点恼怒。

Sherlock用琴弓滑过小提琴的琴弦；尖锐的否决。

“你在变傻了，”Mycroft警告说。

John搬出去是因为无法忍受和Sherlock住一起而Sarah很甜美，并且他们两个都没有在意过程中的冲突问题直到发生之后很久。这真是件蠢事，但已经覆水难收。Sherlock不想再一次被抛下。

“去拯救国家吧，”Sherlock说。“你不被欢迎。”

Mycroft哼了一声。“我就从来没受欢迎过。”他不必要的指出，但他确实让Sherlock独自呆着了。

然而，独自也并不是Sherlock想要的东西。

~~~

他在曼切斯特， 为了追踪不眠不休的工作了三天之后，他最终不再固执自我。

 

你的钥匙还在老地方。

SH  
~~~  
当John回复时他已经在他脏兮兮的旅馆里快速入睡。  
~~~  
该死的你对我的床垫做了什么？John

~~~  
厨房的桌子很整洁。Sherlock的化学仪器被收在了水槽下。他的书都整齐的排在了纤尘不染的架子上。

John把骷髅头放回了壁炉架上，Sherlock的案件记录杂乱的堆在客厅的一角。冰箱里还有牛奶，两杯热气腾腾的茶并排在咖啡桌上。

Sherlock站在门口，眨着眼的看向屋里，一眼就能看到John放在桌子上的笔电，John的夹克挂在John的椅背上，John的电话放在骷髅头边上。他很确信自己在笑，但笑容明显有些不稳。

“怎么了？”John问。他的眼睛有点太明亮。他看上去有些紧张。

“我们两个都太固执了，”Sherlock道，“显而易见。”

“显而易见，”John赞同说。他双手叠在身后，站着标准的军姿。

“欢迎回来，”Sherlock轻声说。

“欢迎回家，”John答道。Sherlock再次眨眨眼。

“你会留下，毫无疑问，”他说，虽然他几乎能笃定，但仍需要再确认一下。

“如果你要我留下。”

“只有傻瓜才不要，”Sherlock立刻说，现在轮到John眨眼了。然后他笑起来，笑容清亮，Sherlock的胸膛里仿佛有一颗小型的超新星炸开。

“但你是个傻瓜，”John指出。走近一些之后，Sherlock抓住John样式简单却难以形容的针织套衫，然后颤动着闭上眼睛，John的嘴唇擦过了他的唇瓣。

 

~~~  
Sherlock有时想，如果他有个要保存的魔盒，John就是魔盒里唯一美好的事物。

他不会再让放手了。

 

完


End file.
